


Dixon's Vixen

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring Daryl, Curiosity, Cute Ending, Fluff, Jealous Rick, M/M, Mystery, Other, Suspicious Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl starts disappearing at the same time every morning and comes back hours later, looking really happy, and Rick is starting to get curious.</p><p>Or the one where Daryl makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixon's Vixen

Daryl followed the nearly imperceptible deer trail confidently, moving silently through the undergrowth when the faintest hint of a whine caught his attention. He turned slowly, scanning the vicinity with practiced ease. A flick of reddish-gold caught his attention and the hunter ducked to one side, peering around a large oak, crossbow poised at his shoulder. When he finally spotted his quarry, the hunter lowered his bow slowly, his head tilting to one side in sympathy. The little fox was barely more than a skeleton, its petite frame shrunken with starvation.  
  
_"Ain't enough meat on the poor thing to make a meal."_ Daryl thought to himself and then he was rummaging in his bag carefully, hoping the little critter wouldn't get spooked by the movement. He drew out a fairly small squirrel with smooth relaxed movements, keeping the fox in his peripheral vision, knowing that facing at the animal dead-on would be seen as a threat. With a tiny flick of his wrist, Daryl tossed the furry meal six feet to his left and the fox's head swiveled, ears alert, toward the sound. Daryl melted back behind the two-topped tree, watching closely as the fox padded forward cautiously, pausing often to listen for danger, but the allure of the squirrel was just too much for the tiny vulpine to resist. Finally, she (Daryl had decided it was a 'she') clamped her jaws around the prize and bolted into a thicket, her tail a blur of red-gold as she darted away.  
  
Daryl was smiling as he continued along his hunting route.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Soon he had developed a smooth routine, rising early and packing a meal for two. He took different routes and trails every day but always found a way to swing by the two-topped oak where he had first encountered the starved creature. She wasn't so sickly anymore though; she looked sleek and healthy, her coat gleaming in the sun. She grew bolder every day, her bright, inquisitive brown eyes observing the hunter's every move as he sat eating his lunch. Daryl tossed choice cuts of cold meat and bread, drawing the pretty fox out of her hiding place.  
  
"Hey little lady, nice to have y' back." the hunter kept his voice low and friendly, grinning as she cocked her head curiously. "Y' like that? Gotta lil bit a roast chicken that Michonne cooked up. Not as good as fried, but y'know Michonne - always tryna be healthy an' all. 'Cept when someone has a chocolate bar."  
  
The vulpine approached slowly, snapping up bites of chicken and fresh-baked buns as Daryl tossed them, speaking the whole time, sharing inane details. This had become another part of their routine over the past weeks. Daryl boasted about his family, the friends who meant more to him than his own life. He rhapsodized about his bike and how glad he was to be able to work on it, how grateful he was to Aaron for his thoughtfulness. He told the fox about Judith, the hunter grinned when he imagined how his lil Asskicker would squeal in delight if she were to see Daryl's new friend. He confided how difficult it was to adjust to life within the walls of Alexandria. He remembered the people he had lost. But mostly, he talked about Rick.  
  
Rick's journey. Rick's transformation. Rick's leadership skills. Rick's drive. Rick's unconquerable spirit. Rick's crystalline blue eyes. Rick's bright smile. Rick's voice.  
  
Daryl sighed, eyeing the fox dubiously where it sat no more than 5 feet away, listening intently as the hunter waxed poetic about his courageous and impressive leader.   
  
"Hey. Y' better keep yer damn mouth shut, you little vixen." Daryl warned, flicking his last chicken bone at the rust-furred critter, "What I tell you out here is just between us, a'ight?"  
  
The little fox simply watched him, her brown eyes dancing with sly humor. When Daryl stood up and gathered his gear, she rose with a graceful yawn, flicked her tail once and bounded off into the trees. Daryl headed back to Alexandria, already looking forward to their next meeting.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Rick heard the hunter rustling around quietly in the kitchen and glanced at the clock. _4:00 am! Again._ Rick had woken to the sound of Daryl leaving the house, before dawn every morning for over two weeks and quite frankly he was getting sick of it. The hunter absolutely had no reason to be hunting this often, for this long. And he had no business looking so damn satisfied when he came home. What the hell was he really up to anyway? The sheriff lay motionless, pondering, until the door snapped shut then leapt into action. He yanked on his jeans and boots, buckled on his gun belt and was pulling on his shirt as he dashed silently through the house. He exited as quietly as possible, heart racing as he saw that winged vest disappear around the corner. Rick trailed behind, his breath forming white puffs in the chilly morning air, and was completely unsurprised when Daryl bypassed the large gate. Instead the hunter secured the gear slung around his back and swiftly scaled the wall. Rick stayed behind a thick cedar hedge until the archer dropped out of sight with a subtle thud on the other side.  
  
Thirty minutes later Rick was still tailing the reclusive hunter, following at a safe distance and staying well out of sight. On a few occasions he had to freeze as Daryl swung around suspiciously, crossbow raised. Rick stood stock-still, not even daring to breathe until he heard the footsteps continue on their way. He hung back even farther, not wanting to end up with an arrow in his skull then continued stalking after the younger man. Rick didn't even know _why_ he cared so much about where Daryl was going every day - he just _had_ to know. Daryl was whistling. _Whistling!_ And he smiled easily, was waving at people... He was acting like a completely different person and Rick was damn well gonna find out why.  
  
Suddenly Rick realized that Daryl had stopped and was shucking his bag off of his shoulders. Rick approached stealthily, finding a perfect vantage point from which he could see the entire clearing that Daryl was seated in, while still being concealed in a thick hedge. Rick watched in confusion as Daryl drew out his meal - surely the hunter could have taken an extra five minutes and eaten at home - then began dividing it for two. Wait, what the hell? Did Daryl know Rick was following him after all? Rick was almost to the point of revealing himself when the hunter spoke.  
  
"C'mon out y' little Vixen, I know yer there." he clicked his tongue softly, "C'mon sweetheart, don't stand me up."  
  
Rick's eyes widened; did Daryl have a secret girlfriend? The officer peered through the bushes intently as the younger man's face broke out into a bright smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his normally stoic features transformed into something captivating. Then Rick spotted the fox, with its gleaming red-gold fur and bushy tail. The little creature padded right up to Daryl's side and sat there expectantly until the hunter offered her a chunk of cured ham. Rick ran a hand through his wavy hair, biting back a relieved laugh. His hunter had a secret friend after all - just not the human kind. Rick turned to leave, not wanting to disturb the pair but as he looked around he realized that he had no idea where he was. They had been walking for over 2 hours, mostly in the dark and Rick hadn't thought to pay close attention to land marks on the way. After several long moment's debate Rick decided it wasn't worth getting himself lost, he might as well bite the bullet.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
A twig snapped loudly to the northwest and Daryl on his feet instantly, bow in hand. The fox darted into the bush but didn't wander far, merely stayed under cover as the measured footsteps approached. Daryl recognized the silhouette emerging from the trees even before the light hit the other man's face.  
  
"Rick." Daryl spat, annoyed and worried, "Somethin' wrong, what the hell y' doin' out here this time o' day?"  
  
"I - uh - well. I followed you." Rick admitted, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he lowered his hands.  
  
"Why?" Daryl demanded, his instinctive defensiveness making him lash out at his friend. Rick flinched at the harsh tone, knowing he deserved it but hoping the hunter would forgive him - or at least understand.  
  
"Just... you been leaving 'fore dawn every morning for weeks and only getting back just in time for your recruiting shifts. And..you been acting... different." Rick muttered, shamefaced.  
  
"Different, how?" Daryl frowned, his anger dissipating when he saw how concerned Rick was for him. He hadn't realized that he had been waking Rick every morning and now he felt guilty rather than annoyed.  
  
"Well, you uh you been talking more and wavin' at folks. And um.. whistling? Sometimes, when you work on your bike or just walkin' around." Rick looked more embarrassed than ever as he recounted all of Daryl's strange behavior.  
  
Daryl made to respond then stopped, thinking about what the older man had said. It was true that Daryl was in a better mood than usual and his visits with Vixen left him feeling relaxed and happy. But when the hell had Rick started watching him so closely? The hunter glanced over to where he could sense his friend crouching in the undergrowth and smiled faintly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Officer. Didn't mean ta bother ya." he joked "I'll keep my whistling to a minimum from now on."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, nudging Daryl's firm shoulder. "Not what I meant. I was just curious, s'all. Thought maybe... I dunno what I thought."  
  
Daryl chuckled as it dawned on him why Rick was looking so discomfited, the older man aparently thought Daryl was sneaking off to meet a secret lover - or something to that effect. Well, that was kind of hilarious - but it didn't explain why Rick hadn't just asked. He didn't have to _follow_ him... Unless maybe there was more than innocent concern behind the leader's curiosity. Daryl cocked a brow as that thought occurred to him then he shot Rick a brief grin.  
  
"Y' gettin' a little jealous there, Officer?" Daryl teased, and Rick's face flushed even more, confirming the hunter's suspicion. "Would ya like to meet 'er?"  
  
"Is she still here?" Rick's expression brightened and he looked toward the shrub where Vixen was hiding.  
  
Daryl crouched down, noting the hint of gold fur and held out a chunk of meat murmuring soothingly until a small black nose appeared, sniffing hopefully. The glossy-furred animal approached warily, eyes fixed on Rick as she crept closer. She circled around, keeping Daryl between herself and the new presence, her demeanor skittish. But she accepted the piece of ham, gulping it back gratefully and whined for more. Daryl handed a second piece to Rick.  
  
"Go on, say hello to my girl." he encouraged "She's a purty little thing ain't she?"  
  
"Hey there." Rick held out the food hesitantly, keeping his voice soft like he did when he spoke to Judith. "S'alright, I ain't gonna hurt you. Any friend of Daryl's is a friend of mine."  
  
Slinking closer, the wary creature leaned forward, stretching as far as her tiny frame would allow and finally snatched the ham from Rick's fingers. Vixen retreated several feet to eat her prize then looked up eagerly, clearly wanting more. Daryl tossed his last bite with a chuckle then turned to Rick, his eyes twinkling in the early morning sun.   
  
"Well, there ya go, Rick." the hunter announced, smirking "That's the big secret."  
  
"Daryl, I'm sorry. I should never've followed you." the constable replied, chagrined, "This is your business and I should've left you to it. Although, your new friend is certainly welcome to come back home with us. If you want."  
  
Vixen cocked her head, ears perked forward, as Daryl beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like doing a cute fluff piece, because we deserve that.


End file.
